iPod Drabbles
by Razzlephrat
Summary: Is this one of those kissing points that all those teenagers are massacred at in your crazy horror films? Because I have no desire to take part in either public sex or being murdered." He laughed, leave it to Ziva to jump to that thought first.
1. Feels Like Today

A/N: This is a series of 10 one-shot drabbles. I may write a full fledged story on one or two but I don't know yet. I'm very anxious about posting so critique is greatly appreciated! Also this was a prompt from LJ. So here it is:

_1. Pick your favorite fandom, 2. Put iTunes on shuffle, 3. Write a drabble for the first ten songs, 4. You can only write for the duration of the song_.

**Feels Like Today - Rascal Flatts**

She woke up five minutes before her alarm clock was set. Something she had gotten used to in recent months since her return. In fact, she was lucky if she slept that long anyway. The nightmares and flashbacks constantly plagued her when she was alone, especially when her mind took on a life of it's own.

But today, today was different. She felt good. She felt a smile creep onto her face, unsure of the reason. But she wasn't questioning it, that's one thing that the past few months had taught her. Take time to revel in the good, without questioning it. And that's what she intended to do.


	2. Life In A Northern Town

**Life In A Northern Town - Sugarland**  
_This one's really..AU. I guess. Maybe?_

The rain trickled down, mixed with ice and the sky was blanketed in grey. Following him with his bags, Tony and Ziva couldn't help but think that mother nature felt the way they did. Not a word was spoken on the ride, not a look shared, not a peep. When they'd found out, they all broke down and cried. Their fearless leader, who'd led them for the past 16 years had finally met an opponent he could not defeat with his Gibbs charm and skill. They'd known that there would come a point that he would have to leave them, she knew that they would be okay but no one expected it to be so sudden. Tony had essentially taken over Gibbs position years before, but he was still there, still bossy and still Gibbs. But when he got the news months ago, he'd decided he didn't want to watch those around him suffer. When he found out it couldn't be 'fixed' or dealt with, he'd told them his plan and much like his inner marine, he'd detailed his "exit strategy" as he called it.

And he, in his typical Gibbs manner remained stoic and optimistic.

So all they could do was offer their help and say goodbye.

Reaching the train, he turned, looking them both up and down and nodding in approval toward DiNozzo.

"You'll do." He grinned, placing his hand on Tony's shoulder and pulling him tightly to his chest. "Take care of them DiNozzo. And her, even if she thinks she doesn't need your protection, she does."

He turned to Ziva, the tears now apparent in all their eyes.

"And you, don't let him smack McGee around too much. Or you. And take care of him." He hugged her tightly as well, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Lingering for a moment as he felt her tears soak his shirt, he pulled DiNozzo back into a hug as well.

"And don't act like me. Tell those you love them, that you love them without any fear or hesitation."

Tony and Ziva stood, leaning on the other for support as Gibbs walked away and took his window seat on the train.

As it started in motion, he looked out and signed "I love you."


	3. Had Enough

**Had Enough - Breaking Benjamin**

If he were being truly honest with himself, he wasn't sorry he killed him. He was sorry for the pain Ziva was now enduring, but he wasn't sorry that he had killed the bastard.

He knew what Michael was doing, he knew that despite her feelings now, she'd eventually see he was right and she actually needed his protection.

And if here were being honest? He would have done it all over again.


	4. Standing Outside the Fire

**Standing Outside the Fire - Garth Brooks**  
_"But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire__  
__'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire"_

She couldn't help but openly give him that sexy come hither smile, as she downed her third drink. It had been so long since she had been out, since she let her hair down and threw caution to the wind. In fact she could count on one hand the number of times she truly let her guard down, damning the consequences. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help it. He was Tony and he had rescued her. It had been nearly a year and she still hadn't found quite the way to show him how much she truly appreciated it. Thought she suspected he knew because, well, he knew her afterall. And while she was the straight forward type, she never quite learned how to thank someone without sounding callous and formal.

But none of that mattered right now, only her eyes, seemingly undressing him....wait Ziva was undressing him with her eyes?

Tony knew that look, he was usually the one giving it. It surprised him, she liked to put him into uncomfortable situations, but this was different and they were out with the team and he knew that giving in would result in many a headslap from Gibbs.


	5. Believe Me

A/N: Strong language.

**Believe Me - Fort Minor**

"Go ahead," she laughed, challenging Saleem's second hand man as he inflicted another blow to her. "Do it again." She spat the blood pooling in her mouth, directly into the mans eyes.

"You nasty bitch!" he shouted stumbling forward, almost parallel to Ziva's kneecap, which she lifted directly and forcefully into his groin.

Finally clearing his eyes and regaining his composure the man grabbed a fistful of Ziva's hair, and came within inches of her face.

"Do you have some kind of death wish? Or do you just like being tortured?"

"My death would be welcome. You will not get what you want out of me, I have made peace with myself. So either kill me or free me."


	6. He Aint The Leavin' Kind

**He Ain't The Leaving Kind - Rascal Flatts**  
_"No matter where you go he's  
Always right there"_

Ziva never was one for country, but this song got to her. In her life, she'd learned that men could not be trusted. And prior to her "trip" to Somalia, she believed that applied to even Tony, as well as Gibbs. But when she realized it was him, who had gotten himself taken prisoner and Gibbs who backed him, she realized that they were the two exceptions to the rule.

Even when she left them, abandoned them, they never left her. No matter where she went, they were still there, if not immediately, always a few steps behind.


	7. O Lover

A/N: Suggestive themes, language.

(PS: This song describes Tony and Ziva's relationship almost to a T - and a Z!)

**O. Lover - Jason Mraz**

She snaked her arm around his neck, pushing him against the wall.

"Ziva...we.." he lost himself in thought as he felt her hot breath on his hear, almost panting.

"Do not finish that sentence or I will walk out right now."

Giving in, he turned her, now pressing her against the wall, grinding himself up against her as he claimed her neck, almost viciously.

"I could have fucking killed you, you know?" She said, above a slight whisper, almost moaning as he bit down on her neck.

"But you didn't."

"Yes but you blantantly violated pro..." pressing his own mouth to hers, he shut her up. Keeping one hand pressed against her thigh, he used his other hand to begin undressing her.

"For someone who wanted me to stop talking, you're sure doing an awful lot of it."


	8. Out In The Parkin' Lot

**Out In The Parkin' Lot - Brad Paisley**  
Ziva nearly fell out of her chair as a loud knock at her door snapped her out of her reading. "Coming!" She shouted, as she scrambled to stand up. Wondering who could possibly be at her door, she rushed over.

"Ziva!"

"Tony, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to show you some good ol' American Saturday Nights out!" He grinned offering her his arm.

"I am not ready to go out anywhere, why didn't you call?" She frowned slightly.

"Cause, it was a spur of the moment idea and you don't need to get all fancy." He reached for her arm, trying to pull her from her apartment in his excitement.

"Fine just let me at least grab my keys, please?"

---

A little over 30 minutes later and a minor debate about who would drive, Tony pulled into a large open parking lot.

"Really, Tony?" She looked at him with a glare.

"Just wait." He smiled, looking ahead at what seemed to be a large white screen in the middle of the empty field ahead of them.

"Is this one of those kissing points that all those teenagers are massacred at in your crazy horror films? Because I have no desire to take part in either public sex or being murdered."

He laughed, leave it to Ziva to jump to that thought first.

"No, it's not. And to my knowledge there are no murderers out here."

"So why are we here?"

"This." He pointed to the screen, which started to flicker as a movie started. "This is a drive in movie, Ziva." He smiled, proud of himself as he pulled out some candy, popcorn and sodas from the backseat.

She smiled, reaching over and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Tony."

She thought about how sweet and wonderful he was being and decided it better that she not tell him that Israel also has drive in movies.


	9. Yes I Do

**Yes I Do - Rascall Flatts**

One memory that always stuck with her was the two times Abby had accused her of being numb and unfeeling. Looking back, she knows why, hindsight is 20/20, they say. It took the life and will to survive being beat out of her to get there, but she did. And despite everything, she couldn't help but be slightly proud of herself. She was a empathetic human being now. The only downfall of that was that she realized that truly feeling, caused immense pain when hurting, more so than most any torture she'd endured. Even in Somalia, but of course, it wasn't the beatings that got to her. It was her own mind, her own emotion, her own mind combined with the emotional torture she withstood is what nearly did her in.

But she was moving past that, with less ease than she'd hoped but that was expected. She was just happy to know that now, she could feel. She could want, she could need, she knew now that she was not simply doing a job for her country, her life did not exist solely for the purpose of serving her government and she could experience what being loved without condition felt like.


	10. It's Midnight Cinderella

**It's Midnight Cinderella - Garth Brooks**

"What's gotchya so down my little _American_ Ninja Chick?" Tony prodded, as he and Ziva walked to the elevator at the days end.

"It is...nothing. Everything is okay." She gave him a small, unconvincing smile.

"And Pluto is a planet. C'mon Z, what's with the gloom?" Still getting nothing, he decided brute force  
was actually the best tactic. Hitting the emergency stop button in the elevator, he turned to her, glaring  
with his patented DiNozzo grin.

"We're not moving until you either agree to come out to the bar with me or spill."

Ziva reached beside him, pressing against him, and set the elevator back in motion.

"All you had to do was ask." She grinned, all the ill feelings that seemed to exude from her earlier had now disappeared. Her frown now replaced with a knowing, happy smile.


End file.
